


Hard Labour

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Hard Labour

"Whose idea was it to buy a rundown farmhouse complete with overgrown garden?" Harry asked, mopping his sweaty brow with his recently discarded T-shirt.

"I believe that was you," Severus replied, brushing his hands on his trousers. "If I am not mistaken, you also thought we should tidy the garden the Muggle way rather than use magic."

Harry's face went pink. "Why didn't you tell me I was an idiot?"

Severus's lips twitched. "I did, though you might not have realised I was referring to the gardening since I often tell you that you're an idiot."

"Git," Harry said, laughing.


End file.
